How do you serve?
by AquaAngel13
Summary: What happens when two rival volleyball captains haft to face each other in a competition? Hannah MontanaSRMTHFG! X over! First crossover ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is gonna be fun!**

**Aqua: AquaAngel13 does not own SRMTHFG! or Hannah Montana or Carolyn, Mary, Mandy, or Jenna, they belong to VolleyBallGirl13, Dragon, Matt, Light Wing, or Dark Wing, they belong to Dragonqueenc.**

**Missy: Lets get goin'!**

_Hey get up, get loud_

_Start pumping up the party now!_

The crowd started cheering. Loudly.

"Thanks you guys for coming to the show!"

_Backstage..._

"Miley, you ready for the big vollyball tournament tommorow?" Lily asked

"Yep. I'm captain, remember?"

_On Shuggazoom..._

"Jinmay, you ready for tommorow?" Dragon asked

"Oh yeah!"

"Who we playin'?" Aqua asked

"Malibu high." Missy said

"Y-y-you mean where..." Aqua said

"Yep" Nellie said

"Whats wrong with that?" Matt said

"I know people that go there"

"Who?" Light Wing said

"Our cousin, a popstar," Aqua said, but got interupted.

"What popstar?" Dark wing said.

**Me: What will happen? **

**Nellie: Your the author!**

**Missy: Review!**


	2. Let the games begin!

**Me: Lets get it started!**

**Aqua: Why are you crazy?**

**Nellie: She always has been.**

**Missy: She only owns us!**

"Lets get travelin'!" Aqua said

The robot left the city and headed for earth. Half way there, Jinmay gave a pep talk to the team.

"Everyone ready?" she asked

"Lets do this!" Dragon said

"Break it down?" Missy asked

"Break it down." Nellie said

They all put thier hands in.

"Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, c'mon Cavs its volleyball time!"

_With Miley..._

"Everyone here?" Miley asked

"Looks like it." Mary said

"We can win this." Carolyn said

"But were playing the best team in the leage." Jenna said

"That dosent matter right now! Focus on the game!" Mandy said

"Look whose here now." Miley said

The hyperforce walked through the door to the gym where they were gonna play.

"Locker room. Now!" Jinmay said

"That captain looks familiar." Dragon said

"Thats the popstar!" Aqua yelled

"Who is it?!" Matt asked

"That, your gonna wait to find out." Nellie said

"Everyone got thier spots?" Jinmay asked

"Yep!"

"Lets play!"

_Back with Miley..._

"I'm scared" Jenna said

"Dont worry 'bout it"

Just then the bell rang and they got thier positions. Miley's team got to serve first.

On Miley's team, Mary and Mandy were on the bench. On Jinmay's team, Nellie and Light Wing were on the bench.

**Me: I need help! I dont have anything else to put in this story at the moment, so can someone help?**

**Missy: REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	3. We win!

**Me: I only own my OC's , got it?**

"Time out!" Jinmay yelled

"Fifth set. Whoever wins this wins tournament." Jinmay said

"Where up by two. Score 18 to 20. Four more points." Aqua said

"But they can still make a comeback." Dragon said

"L.Wing, I want you in for Aqua" Jinmay said

"But I'm best here!"

"I have a plan"

_With Miley..._

"Were down by two but we can still win" Miley said

"We've got to be ready." Lily said

"Look. There subbing there best player out." Jenna said

"I know."

Just then the buzzer went off and the games begun again.

"Your not gonna beat us."

"Who said?"

"C'mon Missy. Good serve." Nellie said

She served. Mileys team tried to get it back over. And...they couldnt!

"Serve again." Matt said

"Missy, overhand it." Aqua yelled

She tried to...and she did it!

They got it back over this time.

Light Wing spiked it over.

It dropped.

"22 to 18" Chiro thought

Missy served again.

It hit the net.

"Good try" Nellie said

Carolyns turn to serve. It didnt go over.

"19 to 23" Oliver thought

Dragons turn to serve.

It went over.

Everyone on Mileys team said out.

It hit the line. IN!

"This is for game point Dragon." Matt said

She served. It went over. They tipped it over. L.Wing spiked it. It dropped.

"We win!" Aqua yelled

"Break it down?" Jinmay said

"Lets do it!" Dragom yelled

"What time is it? Game time! Feel the rythm, feel the rhyme, c'mon Cavs its volleyball time!"

**Me: Theres something in this story thats from my real life. What is it?**

**Missy: REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Miley calls

**Me: Sorry I havent updated in awile. Ive had so much homework its crazy! Enjoy!**

**Aqua: She dont own them!**

"Okay guys. we won!" Aqua yelled when they got back in the robot.

"What are we gonna do with the trophy?" Missy asked.

"Lets put it in my room!" Dragon yelled.

"No mine!" Nellie yelled

"How bout we just put it in the main room?" Antauri said

"NO!"

"Lets discuss that later. Right now lets celebrate!" Aqua yelled

Just then, the screen came on.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Miley said.

"Were here. What do you want?" L.Wing asked.

"To talk to Aqua"

"I'm here"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to earth and do a concert with me."

"Sure! When?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Is that ok?"

"Nothin' on our schedule." Otto said

"Deal!"

"Alright! See you then!"

The screen went off.

"We better get goin' if were gonna get there in time." Gibson said

"Lets go!" Everyone shouted.

**Me: Short, I know. I'll update ASAP!**

**Missy: Review!**


End file.
